Time Freeze
by Mr. Alien123
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Ruby lives in a world where time is frozen. Both Pokemon and people have suffered from the results. Ruby moved from Johto to Hoenn, where he finds the answer that could repair that broken world if in the right hands, or destroy it even more if in the wrong hands. Rated T for death and violence.


The moving van seemed awfully slow. Funny, using the word slow. I guess I just haven't adapted to what happened. It was, after all, only a few months ago.

No one knew what happened. Everything was so peaceful… until time stopped. Trees and plants failed to grow along with Pokemon. Even humans couldn't age anymore. At first, it seemed like the end of the world. But we eventually just carried on. Thousand of people and Pokemon died because of no trees to produce the majority of oxygen. Food was limited too, due to the fact that berries and plants couldn't grow. A few wild and crazy Pokemon started eating humans, which I guess just goes to show how messed up everything went.

The champion of the Hoenn region ordered every Pokemon trainer to go on an adventure when they turn 13 according to if time was still passing. He says that humans being with Pokemon can result in a connection, and maybe even fix this whole time freeze.

I just turned 13… uh… 2 days ago in normal time. I moved from Johto to Hoenn because the air there is pretty much not breathable. At least I'm not alone. I brought along my Eeevee and Tentacool.

The moving van stopped sharply, and I stumbled outside. The night sky was pitch black with a couple of stars dotted here and there. The grass was all dead and dried as I kicked it away, making my way to my new home.

"Ruby, you should go change the clock," Mom started. "… Never mind."

I went upstairs into my new room and sat down on the bed. The temperature in Hoenn was higher than I expected comparing it to Johto.

I sent out my Pokemon and they observed the room while I heard Vigoroths moving stuff downstairs. I checked my drawer in my desk and pulled out my Pokenav.

I would normally crank up the AC to the fullest, but since time stopped, electricity levels went down significantly. Electric Pokemon would generate electricity once in a while, but we had a limited supply.

Then my Pokenav beeped in my hand and nearly scared me to death. It was from Professer Birch, the professer who used to study Pokemon. But now, he studies what could have caused the time thing to happen.

"Aren't you the kid who just moved in?" The professer asked. "What's your name?"

"Ruby."

"Welcome, Ruby! Littleroot is a great place to be. Why don't you meet Sapphire, your new neighbor?"

"Will do. Just gimme a sec."

I packed my Pokenav, 5 potions, and 5 Pokeballs into my bag. I sent Eeevee and Tentacool back into their respective Pokeballs, and headed out the front door.

Sapphire's house was right next to mine. I checked both ways for savage Pokemon and then sprinted across the dead brown-green grass.

I opened the front door and closed it right behind me. The place looked almost the same as my house. Sapphire's mom wasn't home; probably at the lab. I walked upstairs to introduce myself.

Sapphire was working on some sort of research for the Professer and she looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey! How'd you get in my house?!" She demanded.

Not exactly the friendly neighbor.

"Front door was open. Birch told me to go here." I responded.

"Oh," Sapphire went back to her research.

"My name's Ruby, your new neighbor."

"Sapphire. The previous neighbor moved out barely 2 "days" ago. His name was Gold, I think. Do you have any Pokemon?"

"Yeah…"

I sent out my Pokemon and she drew quick sketches of them both while I awkwardly stood there.

I decided to just leave and go to the lab. When I arrived, Birch wasn't there but instead his assistants were running all around the place.

"Hey- what's going on?" I asked a nearby shaken up assistant.

"Birch was just out conducting field work. He got ambushed by Poochyena!" He replied.

I ran outside and to the nearest route. A kid was blocking the passageway.

"You can't enter. It's not saf-"

"Outta the way, kid! Someone's about to be a feast for the Poochyena!" I yelled.

I found an opening and ran straight through it. The route was covered in dust, and old withered up trees lay down all around the floor. I scanned the horizon until I saw some guy being chased around by a trio of Poochyena.

"Uh- you! In my bag! Urg- there're Pokemon! Use them to get rid of these guys!" The person I assumed to be Birch yelled.

His bag was laid out over the grass. I rummaged through it until I found a section with three Pokemon. They all looked at me with hopefulness. I grabbed a random one and threw it on the ground. It was… a fire… chicken? I shrugged.

"Use Tackle!" I yelled, assuming it knew that.

The chicken moved at incredible speed and bashed into the three Poochyenas. They landed in a pile, dazed and fainted.

Birch took a while to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"Don't mention it," I said, staring at the chicken with amazement. "What's this little guy's name?"

"Torchic, fire bird Pokemon," Birch replied. He saw me and Torchic looking at each other. "You can keep him if you really want to."

30 minutes later, I was in my house, getting ready for the journey tomorrow. The bad thing was that the time freeze happened when it was night, meaning that it was always night these "days." Tomorrow usually meant getting some sleep and waking up. Mom was out of the house, probably visiting Birch.

I went through my boxes of old stuff. There wasn't anything interesting other than some allowance that I stuffed into my pocket. But then I spotted a loose plank in the floor. I tried to fix it, but the whole thing just broke off. I cursed and threw it away.

But then I took a closer look at the broken floor. There was an old book. I picked it up and brushed away the old wood shavings. The cover showed a picture of Mew, a mysterious Pokemon that's only ever been rumored to be found. The title was "Legendary Pokemon." It was probably left by the previous owner. I flipped it open and it landed on a page.

On the right side was a picture of a green Pokemon. The description said "Celebi- Time Traveling Pokemon. But what really got my attention was a scribbled note at the bottom of the page. It read- "Gone to find. Come to Join. Time Travel. – Gold.

I read the words "Time Traveling" and the note over and over again until I finally came to a realization- Sapphire's previous neighbor, Gold, was searching for Celebi.


End file.
